Chase of Skye
The Chase of Skye was an attempt by Bobbi Morse and Tomas Calderon, under orders from Robert Gonzales, to capture Skye. Background Skye, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., discovered that she was an Inhuman with the ability to generate earthquakes.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become However, she was unable to control her abilities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Skye's teammates feared for their safety and slowly began to ostracize her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Andrew Garner declared that she was unfit for field assignments. Coulson decided to send Skye to the Retreat, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House built by Bruce Banner.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA speaks to Skye]] S.H.I.E.L.D. was having a civil war between factions led by Phil Coulson and Robert Gonzales. Gonzales' faction, which included Tomas Calderon, was apprehensive about individuals with superpowers; Calderon had fought a superpowered person during the HYDRA Uprising. During the initial assault, Gonzales' faction was successful in capturing everyone in the Playground except Coulson; Gonzales wanted to extend the conquest to include all loyalists to Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Bobbi Morse's loyalty was divided; though she was a member of Gonzales' faction, she made friends in Coulson's faction. She even worked with Skye in Portugal. Morse and Gonzales discussed retrieving Skye; she decided to be a part of the retrieval team led by Calderon. Melinda May, who was not yet captured by Gonzales' faction, heard the plan to capture Skye. Gordon, an Inhuman, was sent to bring Skye to Afterlife, a settlement where the Inhumans lived. He told her that if she wanted to leave the Retreat and get proper training for her powers, all she needed to do was call his name and he would bring her there. Chase is injured]] Melinda May contacted Skye and told her the situation. Skye left the Retreat and ran into the woods. Meanwhile, Bobbi Morse and Tomas Calderon landed near the Retreat. Morse reminded the agents that Skye was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent just like the rest of them and to use the non-lethal I.C.E.R.s only; however, Calderon ignored her order and took a real gun. In the woods, Skye encountered one of the agents (who also used a real gun and not an ICER as ordered) and a struggle ensued with a real gun being fired off. Morse and Calderon headed in the direction of the shot and called for backup. Skye managed to defeat the agent and took his sidearm. Calderon, seeing this, fired his real gun while Morse desperately tried to warn Skye, but to no avail. However, Skye deflected the bullet with her powers and caused a shockwave knocking Morse and Calderon back and destroying the surrounding area. Calderon was also impaled in the shoulder by a piece of flying wood. Skye, horrified by her actions, called Gordon's name; he came and took her away from the chaos. Aftermath Tomas Calderon was critically injured, even days after the incident. Skye accepted Gordon's proposal, and traveled with him to Afterlife, where she was unconscious for two days recovering from the effects that her powers had on her body. Skye decided to stay for a while in the community, learning more of her Inhuman heritage and eventually meeting her mother, Jiaying. Phil Coulson became visibly upset about losing both the Playground and his friend to the forces of Robert Gonzales. Gonzales became even more determined to capture Coulson, to the point that he fell for Coulson's trap, which allowed Coulson to procure a Quinjet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife References Category:Events